Ledyba and Torracat
by KingSimba62
Summary: AU Pokemon. The two heroes of Kalos, Ledyba and Torracat, have to deal with defeating Supervillains across the region. They also have to deal with a vigilante called the Bubbler, while also dealing with Lady Wifi, a anonymous reporter who's trying to figure out their identities. Can Ledyba and Torracat keep saving the day while dealing the villain who's only referred to as Venomoth
1. The Wise Old Pokemon Master

**Heyya all,**

 **Welcome to my Miraculous story in the Pokemon universe. This story takes place months after the events of X,Y, and Z; and is much more of a Miraculous story. But it takes place in the Pokemon Universe so it is kind of a crossover**

 **Also, this chapter is more of a prologue than anything. So please, enjoy.**

* * *

A small old man sits on the floor of his shop in Lumious City. The man meditates with a Leafeon by his side. He is a wise old Master from Kanto. He has visited many regions, met many people and Pokémon. And among all else, he truly knows his place in this world.

A man in a lap coat walks into the room, after hours. He looked to the wise old man and smiled sweetly. "Master Foo, I hope I'm not disturbing."

The Master looked annoyed briefly, but is still warmed by the man's kindness, he knows this man pretty well and his research which has done so much good for this world. "A little bit." Foo admits "But with you, I'm sure it's worth it, Professor."

Professor Sycamore was curious, and had a feeling that the man knew the answers. "You know, I was worried when I heard that Blaziken Mask was leaving for some important reason. Though he didn't explain the reasoning."

"So why are you talking to me about this?"

"I know. You told me. Blaziken Mask wasn't caused by you, he was simply inspired by your work."

"Blaziken Mask is a good man. And he was a good hero."

"But I'm here to ask about the other two heroes. Who I'm assuming are your work?" He pulls up a photo on his phone. "They call themselves Ledyba and Torracat."

"You're a smart man, Sycamore. You're the only other person in the city who knows of my work." He points to his keystone "But mine is much more secretive than yours."

"Yes. But I was hoping to will divulge the identities of these heroes so I may help them if needed."

"I'm sorry, Professor, but that's up to them to decide if they want to tell you."

"I see."

"I promise, they're both rather skilled young trainers, and they will be able to protect the city well." He reassures him "They have allot to learn, but this city will help them."

"Good." Sycamore states "I don't want another situation like the Zygarde one to happen again."

"It shouldn't. You trusted the boy with the Pikachu and your assistant. And I trust these too."

"Ash and Alain did do well. I guess you may be right." Sycamore concludes "Well, thanks for the reassurance."

"You're welcome. And come back if you need any wisdom. I'm always here for those who need it."

After becoming a Pokémon Master, Foo settled down and became a psychologist. He helped many people after the Team Flare attacks left people scared and many had problems and fears they had to get over. Two patients really impressed the man. They talked of how they went out of their way to help people in trouble during the crisis. That's when he knew who the next heroes of Lumious City and all of Kalos would be.

As the Professor left, the Leafeon got up from its spot and moved over to the Master. "Do you think they'll know when is right to alert the professor?"

"Their guides will tell them." The old man told his partner. "You did for me, Wayzz."

The Leafeon rubbed its head up against its friend. Both happy that their friendship had lasted more than 180 years.


	2. Marinette and Adrien

**Heyya all,**

 **For those of you obsessed with the show, (like I am) I feel I have the duty to inform you of some facts that you will see in this retelling of the story.**

 **1\. In this story, Marinette and Adrien are aware of their identities. However, the story will also follow Nino and Alya who don't yet know. (If you're fans of Lady Wifi and The Bubbler, you will be happy. They are both important.)**

 **2\. I'm keeping romance out of this story for a little bit. BEFORE YOU THROW ANY STONES! Let me explain. I know many people are obsessed with the love story between Marinette and Adrien and Ladybug and Chat Noir. It's such an interesting love square. But I feel these characters are still interesting enough without that. I might eventually add a romance plot, but you may have to be patient.**

 **3\. Miraculous/s are basically the same, except now each kwami is actually an evolution of eevee. They still get sucked into the Miraculous as they transform. Also of note; I'm giving them some new moves.**

 **4\. Not all villains are going to be akumatized. This is an interesting point I'll go into later. Akumas will work a bit differently and they won't be every single villain. Hawk Moth (Or should I say, Venomoth) is a much more secretive villain**

 **Any other questions, feel free to ask. And please, enjoy.**

* * *

Marinette sat on her bed with her Sylveon by her side. Her head laying on her lap comfortably. Marinette was amused watching her best friend, Alya, play through the events of the previous day as she saw them. The two heroes, Ledyba and Torracat had stopped yet another villain, a girl referring to herself as "Stormy Weather". She somehow obtained an umbrella that gave her the power to control weather, and after losing a battle against the Kalos Queen, she was furious to show everyone around what she thought a real queen looked like. Once they broke the umbrella she seemed to be fixed, and back to normal. It was weird, but they were glad she was okay.

Alya ran around, trying to show off how awesome the battle was because she was there, and Marinette told her she ran away from the battle. So it was simply a best friend explaining the events as they occurred. And the fact that she had a Rotom, a Braixin, and an Alolan Vulpix, made her presentation of the events very entertaining since she simulated the weather the two heroes had to face off against.

Marinette laughed when she was finished. "You have such a way of telling stories."

"Well, you know me, Marinette." She smiled sweetly "I'm gonna be the world's greatest reporter."

"Sounds about right." Marinette supported her friend. Glad that they were both making their dreams come true.

Alya had recently gotten a job at Sycamore's lab at Master Foo's request. Marinette was so proud of her best friend. Her job there was to record the data of the experiments that went on there. She also helped tend to the Pokemon that they had there, as kind of like a thank you for giving her her Fennekin which is now her Braixin.

Marinette didn't actually get her first Pokémon from Sycamore. She started her first and only journey in Jhoto, since her mother was from there. She now had fed Feraligatr pretty powered up. But she didn't want to be a Master anymore. In fact, she wanted to be a Fashion Designer. She had helped in creating allot of the outfits in the last Kalos Queen contest. She had no intention of becoming Kalos Queen herself. She just liked making her clothes.

Her parents also owned one of the best bakeries in Lumious City. Her father, Tom Dupain, always had a passion for cooking, having lived in Lumious City his entire life. Her mother, Sabine Cheng, also knew allot about it since her uncle was a renowned chief in both Kanto and Jhoto. So Marinette picked it up too, and she enjoys it very much. But more of a hobby to share with her loving parents.

But there was one other thing she liked almost as much as Fashion Design. And that was superheroing. Yep, unbeknownst to Alya, Marinette was actually the superhero Ledyba, and her friend Adrien was her partner Torracat. They both agreed to not tell anyone but themselves and their Pokémon their identities. Not even their best friends Alya and Nino.

Which is why Marinette had her Slyveon, Tikki. She was her guide. Alya and Nino were curious why she only nicknamed that Pokémon and none of her others. And Adrien had a similar problem, since his guide, an Umbreon named Plagg, also seemed to be the only member of his party that got a nickname. But they eventually got over it.

"Sorry girl." Alya said after suddenly getting a text on her phone "It looks like I gotta go to work. The Professor needs me."

"That's okay." Marinette smiled.

"Return." Alya grabbed out her three Pokéballs and recalled her Pokémon. "See yah, girl."

"Bye Alya!" She smiled and waved as her friend left.

Now Tikki was free to speak. "I like you're friends." She states "Their very nice."

"You're just saying that because she gives you free Poképuffs from Sycamore's lab." The girl laughed

"I can't say that's wrong." Tikki blushed, she had a huge sweet tooth. And Alya knew exactly what Fairy Types loved. "Plus, I need to be healthy in order for you to transform anyway."

"True." She wondered why Tikki had to disappear into her earrings in order for her to transform. The miraculous's work in weird ways, she assumed.

She suddenly got a text. "It's from Nino." She told her Slyveon.

Nino: Mari, did you know its Adrien's birthday!?

Marinette: IT IS! My god, why didn't we know about it?

Nino: We're about to pass your place. Feel free to come yell at him.

Marinette: My pleasure

* * *

"Nino, it's not a big deal. I never really have a party anyway." Adrien said as he passed Marinette's house with his best friend, Nino. Adrien walked alongside Plagg, his Umbreon, and he had his Dendenne on his shoulder.

"Dude, that's a total sham!" Nino was totally busting his chops, but he was also concerned for his BFF. He walked along with his Grotle besides him and his Noibat was on the Grotle's back. "Haven't you ever wanted a party?"

"I guess, but who would I invite? What would I do?"

"Dude, I'm pretty sure there are plenty of people around who'd love to come to model, Adrien Agreste's BDay party. Heck, I'll DJ it." Nino was a fabulous DJ. He loved music and he wanted nothing more than to help people party. Adrien had to admit that the idea seemed pretty cool, but it would never really work out for his father.

"Agreste!" He recognized the voice behind him.

"Hey Marinette." He seemed a bit tense

Her and her Sylveon caught up. She got close to his face, intimidatingly. The Sylveon stayed back and let the girl do her thing. "How come you didn't tell us about your birthday?"

"Because I never really celebrated it before."

She looked at him with shock, which made Adrien feel very guilty. Yeah, he was the newest in the group and he hadn't been around for very long, but he might admit that maybe he should've at least told them, if she kept starring at him longer.

"Okay then. It's official." She declared "We're throwing you a birthday party."

"Cha-yah!" Nino celebrated. He knew better than anyone that once Marinette set her mind to something, no one better get in her way. Adrien didn't know this as well.

"My father will never allow this."

"Then we'll be there to ask for you." Nino placed his hand on his buddy's shoulder for comfort. He smiled.

"I can't stop you two, can I?" He comes to senses.

"Nope" Marinette and Nino respond in unison


	3. The Agreste Mansion

Marinette and Nino have seen the Agreste Mansion many times actually. And every time they were surprised to see just how big it actually was. "Well, my father should be home today." He states "If you still want to, you can come in with me."

As the three trainers and their Pokémon walk into the mansion, the two who haven't been there before notice how much like a boss battle it feels like. It's so big, and neither teen had actually ever met Gabriel Agreste, fashion icon, before in person. They only know of his works, and of course his son Adrien.

From what they've heard, the man used to be a Flying type gym leader. However, for some reason his gym was shut down, and to this day, he seems to be rather bitter about it. He still runs his fashion company, which Adrien models for. And the friends knew that he recently lost his wife due to the fact Adrien talked a few times about his mother. But everything else about the man was shrouded in mystery.

They entered the house, Adrien leading the way. A huge flight of stairs awaited them as they entered. The room was huge but also rather dark. But the thing that freaked them out was when they heard crows from a Starraptor and a Mandibuzz flying up above. They were amazed the room was high enough for them. But the way they flew seemed... intimidating at best.

Then they noticed the man. He looked like an older, scarier version of his son. And right beside him he had an Espeon. The Pokémon lagged a bit behind. Both teens were curious why a man who supposedly was a Flying type trainer had an Espeon by his side.

"Adrien, I see you made it home just in time." He looked down on his son from atop of the stairs. He gave a curious look at Marinette and Nino. "Who are these two?"

"My friends, father."

Marinette was too star-struck by her favorite designer to speak. But Nino could. "Sir," he began "We heard that Adrien has never had a real Birthday before, and we want to ask permission to throw one here." He paused for a moment but felt the need to expand his position. "We promise, we just want your son to be happy on his birthday, sir."

He seemed to consider it for barely a second before responding sternly "No." he and his Espeon began to walk away. Both Tikki and Plagg felt a chill down their spines.

Suddenly Nino's Noibat got up from its spot on Grotle's back and flew up a good few yards to get the attention of everyone. It began to yell at the man, furious at the denial. However, it didn't take long for the Starraptor and the Mandibuzz up ahead to fly down and intimidate the poor little guy. Scared out of his wits, Noibat retreated and ran into Nino's arm.

"Control your Pokémon, boy." Adrien's father commanded

Nino was going to rebuttal, also furious. However, he couldn't find any words coming out. So instead he just stormed out, holding Noibat. Grotle followed quickly.

Gabriel turned his attention to Marinette, who still had yet to say a word. His expression wasn't as intimidating, but there still was little to no positive emotion in how he looked. "I know you're intention are well, and I appreciate that you care for my son. But my answer is still no."

Marinette gave a look of acceptance. After seeing this, Gabriel left. Followed by the Espeon, the Starraptor, and the Mandibuzz

"Sorry for that, Marinette."

"It's okay. You're dad's pretty strict. I understand."

"I don't know what it is about that Espeon." Plagg the Umbreon states "But he just seems so, familiar."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Adrien states.

"Actually, I think he's on to something." Tikki continued the thought

"We still on patrol tonight?" Marinette adds

"You know it, M'lady." He does his Torracat voice. Causing Marinette to laugh.

Marinette started out the door. "Just try and stay away from those silly puns."

"Can't make any promises." Adrien got the last word in before Marinette left him alone with Plagg and Dendenne.

* * *

Alya found herself caring to a sick Froakie that day. She brought the problem over to Sycamore. "Sir, I think I should bring this Froakie to Nurse Joy."

"I think you may be right." He agrees "Good thinking, Alya."

"Thank you, sir." She grabs the Froakie in her arms. But the Professor stops her before she gets far.

"By the way, Alya." He began "I heard your a big Ledyba fan."

"Yeah!" She shouted. "She's SO awesome!"

"Well then, I'm thinking of having an event where I publicly thank them for their service to the city today. And since you're doing such a great job I figured that maybe you can be there for the event."

"I'd love to go! That sounds awesome!" Alya was so happy.

As she went to leave to Pokémon Center once more, Sycamore called again. "Oh and Alya. Once you're done with our pal, Froakie, here, feel free to take a break until the event."

"Thank you!"

* * *

While Alya was in a rather good mood, Nino however was not. He got back to his place and recalled his Pokémon back into their Pokéballs. He went inside, rather furious. He got into his room, and he found a strange package in his room. He opened it to find what appeared to be a bubble wand.

There was a note that read, "Hold it and you will know what to do."

Nino did so and he heard a voice coming out of nowhere.

"Bubbler." It stated

"Hello?" Nino was confused

"I am Venomoth. This wand is now yours to do with as you please. It can get you anything you've ever wanted. All I ask in return is that you get me Ledyba and Torracat's Miraculous's."

Nino would himself under a spell "Yes Venomoth." He suddenly felt himself transforming

* * *

 **Oh boy, where am I going with this. OOOOOOOOOOh.**

 **If you're a fan of Miraculous you probably recognize elements of the plot from the actual "Bubbler" episode. It's not exactly the same thing. You'll see why soon enough. Let's just say the character plays a more important role than what he did in the show. And I've expanded how akumas work just a little bit. I don't think anyone will honestly mind.**


	4. The Bubbler

**Anyone else excited to see some characters from the Pokemon Show. I know I am. That's the wonder of having them live in Lumious City. These character can just show up because it's such a big landmark for the region.**

* * *

It wasn't until later that day until the ceremony began. Alya arrived and noticed that Sycamore had set up a stage near the Lumious City Gym. The gym leader, Clemont, was there along with Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. A crowd had surrounded the place and they were all awaiting Ledyba and Torracat.

Alya had texted her friends about the event. Sadly, both Marinette and Adrien said they couldn't go. However, what was odd was the fact that Nino hadn't responded. So she had no clue if he was going to show.

It didn't take too long for Ledyba and Torracat to show up. They were quickly greeted and thanked by the figures on stage with them. Sycamore spoke into the microphone.

"We would like to publicly thank Ledyba and Torracat for their service to this city. Not only have they helped rebuild after the Team Flare incident, they actively worked alongside Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy to fight several other threats that they saved us from. And for that, we give them all a round of applause."

The audience exploded in excitement with clapping and cheering. Both heroes were very grateful. But suddenly the celebration was cut short by what seemed to be a gunshot fired in the air. Everyone turned to see his face.

No one could identify him due to his blue face and his odd costume. But he looked as if he were there for trouble.

"Ledyba and Torracat!" He shouted. "I'm The Bubbler and I'm here for your Miraculous's." It seems as though there was no gun. Just the popping of a huge bubble. He blew his ammo at them, but they were all shocked to find that it only contained bubbles. Luckily, it missed.

The gym leader quickly took battling position. "Luxray, use Discharge; and Chespin, use Vine Whip"

He sets out his two Pokémon. But before he gets a chance Ledyba shouts out "Wait" they look to her "I know you're trying to help. But this is our fight."

Torracat adds "Nice idea using type advantage though. But he's not technically a water type."

The Bubbler shot his bubbling wand again and suddenly all the audience watching were in bubbles floating in the sky. Everyone except the three of them.

"I'll let them go." The Bubbler smirked "But first you got to give me your miraculous's."

"Not happening!" Ledyba shouts

"Fine then." He shot a huge Bubble aimed toward them.

"Not so fast!" Torracat's claws were filled with fire. "Fire Claw!"

As the bubble got toward them, Torracat used his Fire Claw to pop it. But suddenly his hand hurt. "OW!"

"Fire remember?"

"I forgot!"

"But your claws should help."

"They won't help you with this!" He shot a Bubble Beam using his wand at them. There were so many that Torracat was barely able to keep up.

"This becoming a problem" Torracat admits and his attack finishes. The two heroes take cover to regroup.

"Do you think you can break his wand?"

"Maybe my Cataclysm can do the trick. I just need to get close."

Leave that to me. She threw her Yoyo up in the air and shouted "Lucky Charm!". A weird bag showed up in her hand.

"What's that?"

"I think I know" she throws the bag onto the ground which creates a pink dust cloud around the Bubbler.

Ledyba goes up and attacks Bubbler, and Bubbler, not being able to see, is defenseless. And Torracat comes from behind him and grabs the wand. "Cataclysm!" He shouts.

When the spoke clears the Bubbler is nowhere in sight. "Weird" Torracat comments. "I think we won."

All that's left where he stood was a small black, butterfly like creature. "The akuma" Ledyba notices and she uses her YoYo to purify it, turning it white. It then flies away. She throws the leftovers of the leftovers of the bag into the sky while shouting "Miraculous Ledyba!" And suddenly the whole audience is back to where they were. They all suddenly start clapping.

Ledyba and Torracat bow before they realize they have only a few minutes until they detransform because they used Lucky Charm and Cataclysm. So they rush out, waving good-bye to the people.

* * *

 **What?! Bubbler DISAPEERED? That's not usually what happens when akumas loose.**

 **You'll just have to wait and see what happens.**


	5. Birthday Party

Nino wakes up in his bed, shocked by what just occurred. The whole thing had appeared a dream to him. He looks at his clock and realizes it's only been a few hours since he got the package "Wow! That was a freaky." He realizes that three of his four Pokémon are in the room with him, concerned. Grotle, Premarina, and Noibat stare at him. "Hey guys, I'm okay." He states

Nino turns on the TV to find the news covering the attack of The Bubbler. He stares in awe. Everything on the news was exactly what his dream was.

Nino turns to where he found the package and the box is still there. The note he found from earlier is gone. But he looks inside to find The Bubbler's Wand. He picks it up, only to transform back into the Bubbler. He suddenly drops it in shock and realizes that it wasn't a dream. HE WAS THE BUBBLER.

His Pokémon look at him concerned again. He once again reassures them. "I'm fine." He states.

He starts to think to himself. If he was the one fighting Ledyba and Torracat, then why was he here now when he seemed to disappear after the fight. Also, why when he turned into the Bubbler now, he was now in control of himself. While, when he fought the heroes, he seemed to be guided by desires that weren't his own.

He closed the box and checked his phone. He turned back to his Pokémon and smiled. "Looks like we got to meet Marinette at her place."

* * *

Later that night, Adrien arrives at the Dupain-Cheng bakery. He's thankful he was able to convince his father to let him go. It was easier than usual. He opened the door and he, Plagg, and Dedenne walk in to find everything dark.

"Surprise!" The lights turn on and Nino, Marinette, and Marinette's parents were by the table with a cake. Tikki, Grotle, and Noibat were also out.

"Guys?" He seemed surprised

"It's not much." Nino admits "But it's something."

"It's perfect!"

"Well, it WAS Marinette's idea."

Marinette blushed. Suddenly Alya runs in. "Sorry, am I late?"

"Only a little bit" Marinette teases her.

"You're one to talk, girl." She retorts "You're late to EVERYTHING!" She then puts her arm around Adrien all friendly-like "Happy Birthday, pretty boy."

"Thanks Alya"

"By the way, Nino." Alya adds "I stopped by the Pokémon Center before coming here to check up on a sick Froakie from the lab. And Nurse Joy asked me to bring this guy to you."

Nino gets a Pokéball from Alya. He seems happy. He calls out the Pokémon and it's his Rowlett. "Hey Buddy!" He smiles excitedly "You feeling better."

The Pokémon smiles and coos, happy to be back with its trainer.

Adrien sneezes.

"Dude, I keep forgetting you have a feather allergy." Nino rubs the back of his neck, apologetically

"It's okay" Adrien comments "I can handle it. My dad works with flying types, you know."

"Ha!" Alya laughs "Your dad's a Flying Type Trainer and you have a FEATHER allergy."

"Why do you think I want to get out of the house all the time."

They all laugh.

"Cheers to Adrien!" Nino shouts.

They all cheer, sing, and eat cake.

* * *

Later, after Adrien and Nino leave, Marinette and Alya find themselves upstairs in Marinette's room. Like earlier that day, Marinette lays on her bed with Tikki besides her. But this time, Alya is alone.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Marinette relaxes on her bed

"Ledyba and Torracat. I saw them today."

"The whole Bubbler thing?"

"Yeah." Alya began "I was thinking about starting a blog about them." She caught Marinette's attention. "But you can't tell anyone?"

"Why?"

"I want it to be a anonymous online blog. I'm thinking of calling it the LadyBlog! And I'll be known as Lady Wifi." She sounded so excited "I could be like a superhero myself. And I could get the scoop on these heroes."

"That sounds fun." Marinette tells her "You should go for it."

"Really?"

"As long as you stay safe, Alya." Marinette tells concerningly "Or should I say, Lady Wifi."

"Awesome! Thanks girl! I knew you'd have my back." She runs out excitedly.

"Lady Wifi, huh?" Tikki comments

"Well, as long as she stays safe, this could be good for her." She admits "Plus, I can make sure I keep a close eye on her as Ledyba AND Marinette."

"You're a good friend, Marinette. You're friends are lucky to have you."

* * *

 **What! Lady Wifi!? Already?**

 **I'm giving both Nino and Alya their own arcs for this story. And I think you'll enjoy it.**


	6. From Rivals to Enemies

**I'm sorry, but a Miraculous story isn't the same without everyone's least favorite brat. I know. I hate her too. But she has to show up SOMEWHERE.**

* * *

Marinette and Adrien find themselves at the Pokémon Center hanging out. Tikki and Plagg sit besides them at the table. Dedenne was on Adrien's shoulder. Nurse Joy brings over some pink Poképuffs. Tikki and Dedenne dig in.

"Thank you Nurse Joy" Marinette says as she leaves "She's sweet."

"I'll say." Tikki responds. "So sweet!"

"Where's my Camembert!" Plagg whined for his cheese.

"I asked for some, but I'm not sure if they'd have it at a Pokémon Center." Adrien tries to calm down the irritated Umbreon.

"Do you want some Poképuffs?" Tikki asked

"I don't do sweets." He replied

"Have it your way." Marinette responds.

"I'm surprised Alya and Nino couldn't make it." Adrien commented

"Well, Alya has work, and who knows what Nino is up to."

Suddenly they hear an irritating voice from behind them. Marinette recognizes it immediately. "Adriekinz!"

Chloe!

Marinette was not happy she was back. Supposedly the mayor's daughter was still on her Pokémon journey. Good riddens. One of the few reasons she only traveled through Jhoto was because she got tired of her stupid face constantly annoying her. They were more than mere rivals, they were enemies. No one could get under her skin more.

"Hey Chloe." Adrien was still as sweet as ever. But Marinette could hear the slightest bit of hesitation in his voice. She hoped she wasn't imagining it.

Adrien had grown up with Chloe. She was one of his oldest friends. After everything that went down with her mother, she was there. However, he always seemed to want to be around Chloe alone. She didn't take well to him having other friends

"Adrien! Why are you here with HER!?" He was shocked by the way she said it. Adrien didn't even know she knew Marinette. And yet, here she was. And oh boy, did Marinette look unhappy.

"What do you mean by 'HER'?" He asked, hoping he didn't have to worry about a fight between two of his closest friends.

"Hello CHLOE." She said it as though her name hurt.

"Why are you hanging out with Marinette?" Chloe seemed almost offended that he even thought of her as a friend

"Marinette's my friend and we were hanging out? Do you two know eachother?"

"As if!" Chloe sounded rude. He was not used to to seeing her like that. "Marinette is a loser! You're better than her. You shouldn't be hanging out with her."

To Adrien, the fact that anyone could say this to her was appalling. And the fact that it was his oldest friend, made it SHOCKING. He was going to speak out against this behavior until he found out he didn't have to. Marinette was more than capable of handling herself.

"Oh yeah! Well, me and Adrien have been friends for months now, and we've practically seen each other every single day. So I would shut your dumb mouth if I were you!"

Chloe wasn't intimidated by this, yet, it seemed as though she did take it seriously. She took her as a threat. It was as if they've done this many times before.

"Oh yeah. How about we have a battle." She smirked "If I win, you stay away from Adriekinz." She sounded like spoiled brat.

This time Adrien spoke up. "You can't decide who I spend my time with."

"I accept." Marinette said, shocking Adrien

* * *

The three of them found their way to the battlefield nearby. Adrien was talking to Marinette as she took her place.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked "I mean, if you loose I'm still going to hang out with you. It's my decision."

"I'll be fine." She states "She used to be my rival. I know what she has to throw." She smiles sweetly at him "Plus, I know we'll be friends no matter what. So I'm not even afraid of losing."

"Okay." Adrien went to the middle of the field where he was going to ref. Plagg and Dedenne watch from the sidelines.

To Marinette, this was more than about Adrien. She wanted to see that smug, bratty look punched out of her. But since she didn't want to commit assault, especially against the mayor's daughter, she settled for wiping the floor with her in a battle. Show her just how strong she got.

"This will be a four on four Pokémon battle. The battle will be over when all four of one sides Pokémon are unable to continue. Either side is allowed substitutions."

"For my first Pokémon." She called it out "Furfrou, come and win this."

"Let's go Ledian!" Marinette set out her Pokémon.

"Battle begin."

"Look at that little thing." Chloe laughed, remembering it from past battles, back when it was a Ledyba. "It's still so small and pathetic. Quick, let's one hit it with Take Down."

"Dodge and use Air Slash!" Marinette called.

Ledian easily dodges Furfrou's attack and attacks with Air Slash sending it back.

This gets Chloe irritated "Dark Pulse!"

Marinette grinned "Use Bug Buzz." Ledian takes the hit from the Dark Pulse but easily comes back and attacks with Bug Buzz, getting close to Furfrou. "Now use Mach Punch" Mach Punch hits, dealing allot of damage.

Chloe growls "Use Sucker Punch!"

"Double Edge!"

"What!?"

Double Edge hits, knocking Furfrou out.

"Furfrou is unable to battle. Ledian wins."


	7. Battling to Prove Yourself

Chloe recalls Furfrou, irritated. "Go Aromatisse!"

Marinette recalls Ledian. "Good job, Ledian."

"What!? You're retracting it!?" She was irritated "Unfair!"

"Actually it is. The ref stated that was allowed before the battle began."

Adrien holds a thumbs up. Chloe grumbles.

"Go Dragalge!" Marinette called out. The two Pokémon begin to fight. "Use Aqua Tail!"

The attack hits and hits hard.

"Use Aromatheropy!" Suddenly the damage Dragalge did suddenly undid itself.

"Use Hydro Pump" she called out for a much more powerful move. This move does allot more damage.

"Psychic!" Chloe yelled furiously. This move actually does allot to Dragalge. But the Pokémon is a powerful one so it still stands. "Aromatheropy!" Chloe tries to get in a quick heal

"Not so fast! Use Sludge Bomb!" Before it had a chance to heal, Aromatisse is hit with a Sludge Bomb, defeating it.

"Aromatisse is unable to battle" the ref called it.

"Return!" She furious sent out her next Pokémon. "Go Serperior!"

The serpent like Pokémon appeared and Chloe smirk. Marinette wondered what she could be up to. She decided to stay alert. "Use Sludge Bomb!"

"Leaf Storm!"

The Sludge Bomb misses and the Leaf Storm that Serperior made is able to take Dragalge in it. However, it seems to be taking it quite well. "Is that all you got?"

"Dragon Tail!" Chloe called out. Suddenly Serperior hit Dragalge with a powerful Dragon Tail, sending it straight to the ground, defeated.

"Dragalge is unable to battle."

Chloe laughed "How do you feel now that your most powerful Pokémon is defeated?"

"Who said it's my most powerful." Marinette grinned as she recall the fainted Pokémon. "And it's the only win you'll get in this fight." She had an idea on how to beat it, and it would be the best way to irritate Chloe to no extent. "Feraligatr! Come on out!"

Chloe laughed as Feraligatr faced down the Leaf Storm. "Come on! I don't know if you realized this but water types are weak against grass."

"Oh I know." Marinette set her plan into motion. "Use Ice Beam to stop the Lead Storm." It did so and it worked. It all turned to ice.

"Surround it and use Grass Knot!" Serperior flew to Feraligatr, ready to suffocate it.

"Grab it and use Thrash!" Marinette called. Chloe tried to call for Serperior to fall into the trap. But it was to late. Feraligatr already grabbed it and started repeated throwing it onto the ground. It only stopped when Serperior was defeated.

"Serperior is unable to battle!"

Chloe recalled her Pokémon. She groaned, furious at how she could be down to her last Pokémon when Marinette was only down one Pokémon.

"Vespiquen! It's up to you!" She shouts.

"Feraligatr! Return!" This move only further annoyed Chloe, and she knew it. She motioned to Tikki who was next to her and she got on the field.

"Use Air Slash!" Chloe called. But Tikki just dodges simply. Without even being told what to do. "Fell Stinger!" She shout. Tikki dodges. "X-Scissor!" Not a single hit.

Chloe was DONE. She called Vespiquen's signature move. "Use Attack Order" suddenly a bunch of little Combee attack Tikki, however, she is able to, for the most part, avoid them.

"Use Fairy Wind to get rid of them." She called, even though she knew she didn't have to. Tikki used Fairy Wind and it quickly took care of the Combee.

"X-Scissor!"

Vespiquen manages to get close to Tikki, but she hears Marinette call "Hyper Beam!"

Vespiquen is right next to Tikki at the moment, and it does exactly what it needed to do. In one shot, Vespiquen is on the ground. Defeated.

"Vespiquen is unable to battle. Which means Slyveon is the winner." Adrien said excited "Which means the victor is Marinette!"

Chloe is in utter disbelieve. "How!? How is this possible!? You're a looser! An utter NOBODY!"

"Chloe!" Adrien was pissed "How dare you talk to someone like that! Anyone for that matter!" He couldn't believe her action. But he knew for a fact who was in the right here. And Chloe deserved this loss.

"You think you're better than everyone else, Chloe." Marinette adds. "And that's why you'll never win. Never truly."

"B-but..."

Marinette waves good-bye to her sassily. Causing Chloe to furiously storm off.

"I'm sorry Marinette." Adrien began as she went to congratulate her "I didn't know Chloe was so... Mean."

"It's okay, Adrien. We're friends." She smiled sweetly. "I'm just glad that you're on my side."

"I am." He smiles back "I mean, I AM your partner after all."

The two hug. As Chloe is no longer in sight, they suddenly see Alya coming up in the distance.

"What could Alya want?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Nino is snooping through Officer's Jenny's office. He checked out the folder that Officer Jenny made about the Bubbler incident. Supposedly she wrote something down about his using technology that could've been manufactured by Team Flare

He then finds files listed under "Team Flare documents". Documents that talk about a Bubbling machine. One looks like that wand that he got.

"What are you doing?" Officer Jenny spotted him. Nino tenses up and faces her.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I was simply looking for some information about the Zygarde incident for a project."

"Oh, why didn't you just say so? I could've helped." She suddenly showed a smile "What are you looking for?"

"I need some information about the weapon the Bubbler was using when fighting Ledyba and Torracat."

"We believe the wand was created by Team Flare for some purpose. But it seems as though it was endowed with some mystical properties of some sort. We're not so sure about the matter."

"Oh, I see."

"But I'd be willing to give more information if we find more. All you have to do is ask." She said sweetly "It's better than snooping around, I don't have to arrest you."

"My bad." Nino seemed embarrassed "Thank you Officer Jenny."

Nino was still curious. Who is this Venomoth person? And how did he get his hands on the wand? He must have some connections with Team Flare. But what did he want? And most importantly, who should he tell about this?

* * *

Yes, I'm making Venomoth more of a "Behind the Scenes" type villain. But let's face it, you know who he is if you've seen either show. However, that doesn't mean that the mystery won't be fun. I don't even know where I'm taking this. So watch out!

Also, how awesome is it just seeing Marinette kick Chloe's butt. Love it!


	8. At Lysander Cafe

"Yeah, I know Garchomp." The Professor told his Pokémon. "I'm not so sure how I'll see them either."

He was alone in the lab with no one around to keep him company except the Pokémon. He enjoyed this time that he had with them. He and his Garchomp were checking up on the previously sick Froakie, who was doing much better after a few days of rest. The two shared a glance before a figured appeared behind them.

"Well hello Professor" she said "I heard you wanted to see me."

"Ledyba!" He was pleased, but a bit surprised "I didn't even send an invitation yet."

"I overheard one of your assistants talk about with her friends." She continued "Torracat will be here soon. But for now it's just me."

"That's fine. You too work together well." He smiles

"That flame-head is a bit of a flirt." She admits "But overall, he's rather sweet."

"Awww. I didn't know you felt like that, Bugaboo." She heard Torracat's voice.

"How'd I know you'd show up exactly after I said that." They made it a game to attempt to appear out of the shadows like ZubatMan, one of their favorite heroes. Torracat was winning.

"I'm just like the night, M'lady. You can't catch this skitty." He boosted his own ego.

How Torracat could be so different than Adrien was a mystery to both of them. But it was amusing to always see his attitude take a complete 180.

"Well, I'm glad you too showed." Sycamore continued "I should let you know, I'm one of the few people in the city besides you guys who knows how Miraculous's work. And I'm more than willing to help you guys out if you need it."

"I'm assuming you want us to reveal our identities." Torracat quickly determined

"Well, when you're ready." Sycamore was ready to patient with these heroes. He realized they needed time to warm up to their powers before they warmed up to him. "I'm more worried about the situation that arrived from the last two supervillain attacks."

"Bubbler and Stormy Weather." Ledyba concluded

"Yes. I'm not so sure what those weird creatures were that came out of their weapons."

"My guide tells me that they are called akuma's." Ledyba answers "They come from the power of the Venonat Miraculous. Apparently only I have the power to purify them, and they apparently prey off negative emotions to create supervillains. They hide in items such as Stormy Weather's Umbrella and Bubbler's Wand."

"I see." The professor concludes. "That brings me to another situation. I'm worried about whoever the young man was that got turned into the Bubbler. Stormy Weather needed serious help after being free of the "akuma"'s control."

Torracat adds "Plus, the fact that he just disappeared afterwards is not a good sign."

"I see." Ledyba adds "So you want us to look into that?"

"Yes. I would. Very much so." Sycamore suddenly gets a call on his phone. Sycamore answers it, it seems urgent. "There seems like there's a sighting of The Bubbler."

"Seriously?" Torracat seemed surprised

"If you two can go and maybe help him, that could be appreciated"

"Of course" Ledyba confirms as they both head out.

* * *

Alya is on her way home from the Pokémon Center. Rotom floats next to her. "I'm glad you had fun, Rotom."

Alya suddenly gets a next on her phone.

Marinette: Whatever you do, do not go to the Lysander Caffe tonight? Supposedly there's trouble going down there.

Alya: Okay, can do.

Obviously her friend was concerned for her safety. But she completely forgot about Lady Wifi. Lady Wifi would show up while Alya stayed out of it. She smirked to herself.

* * *

The Bubbler stands on the building of the Lysander Caffe. It's been a while since the place was closed down. And now it was a hot spot for illegal dealings because it was abandoned.

Bubbler was lucky to find out this information, and he was surprised to find himself holding the wand once more and taking the same mantle that he fought the heroes with. But that wasn't him and he's excepted that. And he swore, this time, he's only using the mantle for good. This time he had his Premarina with him, the Pokémon was sure to help him in this fight.

Several shady figures waited, not noticing him. So he continued to wait them out. He suddenly saw what he was looking for. The truck full of black bags. He wasn't sure what was in them, but if these people were who he thought they were, he needed information from them.

"Premarina, use Moonblast on the truck." Premarina did so and as that happened, the park truck was pushed to its side, revealing all the weapons inside the truck. The men there were worried at first, but after seeing that no weapons went off, they fired theirs at the person they saw up on the roof. "Ice Beam" he shouts as his Pokémon freezes all the bullets where they were. "Now use Misty Terrain."

A puff of pink smoke appeared and surrounded the whole area. Bubbler ran around with his wand and the next thing the men knew they were all trapped in bubbles.

However, as the Misty Terrain started to clear, he heard someone shout "Not so fast, Bubbler!" It was Ledyba. And Torracat was right behind her.


	9. Friend or Foe

"Ledyba, Torracat!" He noticed them staring at him as if he were still the villain "Dudes, I'm not the villain here. I swear!"

"What are you talking about? These people are in bubbles!?"

"Do you know who they are?" He asked "These are members of the Pidgey Gang. A leftover portion of Team Flare."

Torracat looked at the knocked over truck with all the weapons pored on the ground. "And what's the deal with the weapons?"

"I swear, I was going to give them in to Officer Jenny. I swear I'm not your enemy." He felt guilty for a second. "At least not anymore."

"If these people are who you say, then we'll hand them over to Officer Jenny. Along with the weapons." Ledyba tested his loyalties "As if your motives are what you say they are, then that shouldn't bother you."

"Only one thing." Bubbler admits "I need information from them."

"Oh rely?" She asked "Why so?"

"Maybe we should speak privately."

Torracat points to the men in bubbles who are up in the sky. "Do you think they can hear us?"

"Good point."

"Start talking." Ledyba demands

"Okay okay." He begins to explain "I'm trying to find someone. He calls himself Venomoth."

"Huh?"

"The name of the person who gave me the wand that originally turned into Bubbler." He explained further "Whatever he did to it, he was able to control me to attack you guys. And I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay."

"It was good practice." Ledyba elbowed Torracat "Ow!"

"Now I'm trying to find him."

"What controlled you is called an akuma." Ledyba explained "They feed off negative emotions and can give powers."

"But it seems as though the akuma isn't what causes the transformation." Torracat adds

"Supposedly the wand was created by Team Flare. So whoever Venomoth is, he has some connections to them." He stated "Therefore, I must find him."

"It's not your job." Replied Ledyba "It's ours."

"I know. But now it's my responsibility."

"Do you think we're mad?" Torracat began "Because that's not the case. You weren't in control of your actions."

"Yes, but this is what I need to do for me. I appreciate the forgiveness but I still need to talk to these grunts."

"I'm sorry, we can't let you do that."

"Why not?"

"You're reckless." Ledyba explained "We can't let you go too far."

"I won't."

"We can't trust that." Torracat adds "What if the weapons in the truck went off when it was knocked over. That would've been bad."

"We'll get the information through Officer Jenny." Ledyba finishes "Thank you for the help."

Bubbler realizes that they may be right. He had allot to learn. But like hell if that was going to stop him. "Okay. I understand." he respected their decision and would listen. "Premarina, use Misty Terrain." The pink smoke showed up again me suddenly the two of them were gone.

"So," Torracat began "Do you think we can trust him."

"Right now I think we need to focus on getting these guys to Officer Jenny." She points up to the men still in bubbles.

* * *

"You recorded the WHOLE THING!?" Marinette yelled at her best friend the next morning. She just rewatched the whole thing with the Bubbler from the moment he knocked over the truck to when Ledyba and Torracat left on Alya's cell phone.

Alya and Rotom were standing there proudly. "Yep. Thanks to Rotom! Check it out!" Suddenly Rotom goes into her cell phone and not only does her phone change, but her outfit does too, looking superhero-ish. "Cool right!"

Marinette was still upset, but had to admit that was pretty cool. "Yea, a bit." But back to the serious matter. "But did you post what you saw yet?"

"No I didn't." She seemed confused "Why shouldn't I?"

"Don't you think people might start panicking if they heard the explanation of the "akuma" thing. Plus, the possibility for Team Flare to still be around." She was surprised how honest she was being. "I don't think Ledyba and Torracat would want that out."

"Good point. Well, I guess I could just post the first part of it instead of the second part. The whole Bubbler kicking butt part." Marinette was okay with that. "I think I'll call it 'Bubbler! Friend or Foe?'"

"Sounds good." Marinette found it worked out well. That was something she was wondering herself.


	10. The Inventor

"I don't trust him." Adrien admitted while he and Marinette were at an ice cream shop.

They had just grabbed Pokepuffs for the starving Tikki and Camembert for the always-starving Plagg. They had ice cream now, and of course, Adrien shared his with Dedenne. The Pokémon was famous for its cuteness and how it got along with Adrien.

"I'm not so sure." Marinette stated her uncertainty "He did seem like he wasn't evil anymore."

"Yeah, well, you purified the akuma so of course he would." He continued "But yet he still has the powers. And to add to it all, now we got the Pidgey gang and the whole Lady Wifi stuff."

Marinette didn't tell Adrien about Alya being Lady Wifi. She felt like she deserved that much from her best friend. Her video about The Bubbler caught on like wildfire around the internet. To the point where even Nino was impressed enough to text Adrien on how cool he thought he was. He probably liked him because Nino also had a Premarina of his own. But of course, the title was in everyone's mind. "Friend or Foe?"

"Well, thanks to him we know a few more details about whatever's going on. We know that this person calls himself Venomoth, and that he must have some connection to Team Flare."

"Do you think they could still be hiding in the shadows?" Adrien asked

"Unlikely. I heard from Officer Jenny that that Ash Ketchum guy quelled any chance of them returning."

"Maybe we should ask him about that?"

"Supposedly he returned to Kanto. But the gym leader was apparently traveling with him. We could probably visit him. But we should probably worry about those Pidgey grunts before we do that."

"Good thinking." Adrien confirmed "We should go interrogate them."

"Oh." Marinette was suddenly excited "I call dibs on Bad Cop!"

Adrien laughed "I thought you were supposed to be the one with the powers based of good luck, life, and creativity. You know, kindness stuff."

"Yeah. But can't a girl have a bit of fun every now and then."

"As you wish, M'lady."

* * *

Later that day, Ledyba and Torracat walk out of the police station. They look up and see Bubbler and his Premarina on top of a nearby building. They both nod to each other and make their way to meat him on top.

"You guys learn anything knew?" He asked pretty quickly.

"Only one thing about Team Flare. They did some shady deals with them before the whole Zygarde incident."

"I'm certain that there must be some kind of connection somewhere." He was annoyed

Torracat gave some more information. "Well, they stated that didn't know the full extent of their boss's deals with Team Flare."

"But the only info we got about the boss is that he goes by the name 'Mr. Pidgey.'"

"Mr. Pidgey huh?" Bubbler seems intrigued "I'll have to find him." He goes to leave

"Wait!" Ledyba calls

"What is it?"

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going to bring him to justice." He states "Don't worry, I won't be so reckless this time." He turns to his Premarina who uses Misty Terrain in order to get them away.

"He didn't need to use the Misty Terrain." Torracat comments "We wouldn't have followed him."

Ledyba goes to walk away as she calls him like a cat, "Come on, kitty." She calls "We have a scientist to visit."

* * *

Its late at night and the inventor is working in his lab, tinkering. The room is dark, so he is surprised when two figures show up. He is startled until he realizes who the two figures are. "Oh, Ledyba and Torracat. I'm sorry, I startle easily."

"It's okay." Ledyba smiles, but Clemont can barely see it. The gym leader turns the lights on.

"So what can I do for you?" The boy was sweet but also professional. Surprising since he appeared to even be younger than the two of them.

"We wanted to ask you something about Team Flare."

"Ah. I see. You've come to me about my connections to Ash Ketchum."

"Kind of." Ledyba admits. "I heard that you and your friends were able to prevent Team Flare from rising again. We'd like to know a bit more about that."

"Certainly." He began. "They called themselves Neo-Team Flare. It was lead by a high ranking Team Flare scientist named Xerosic. He wanted to revive the team and find a new way to finish what Lysander started. He tried to brainwash me for the use of my mind, but I outsmarted him enough for my friends to come save me. We defeated him and he was taken in by Officer Jenny."

"I see"

"Apparently, we learned from Zygarde that day that there were pieces of the giant rock that Team Flare used left all around Kalos. Two Zygarde's along with Ash's Greninja are off to find and destroy them." Clemont finished his story and concluded "So while there is a chance of that being used, its rather unlikely. Why do you want to know?"

"The last two supervillain attacks, were both caused by akuma's." Ledyba began to explain, but stopped "Its hard to explain but in short they can be used to control the mind of someone and give them superpowers. The person sending them is calling himself 'Venomoth' and we believe he has some connection to Team Flare due to the fact The Bubbler's Wand is believed to be made by them."

"Xerosic did create allot of evil inventions. Nothing like mine which are only created for the good of people and Pokémon." Both superheroes were happy to see how much he cared for the well-being of everyone. "It seems as though this Bubbler character is now not being controlled by anything."

"You saw the blog?" Torracat asked

"Yes. And not just that. I noticed the article stated that he used the help of a Pokémon. A Premarina if I'm not mistaken. He didn't use any Pokémon when he fought you two during the ceremony."

"Maybe akuma victims can't use Pokémon." Ledyba adds

"Or maybe they are not really their trainers." Torracat thinks out loud.

"What do you know about the Pidgey gang and Mr. Pidgey?" Ledyba was curious

Clemont answered. "No one knows who this Mr. Pidgey's identity is but he's very dangerous." He states "and I haven't bothered to find out anything else. Why do you want to know?"

"That's where The Bubbler is off to." Torracat said worriedly "He could be in BIG trouble"

"Don't worry." Clemont states, fixing his glasses as they shine "THE FUTURE IS NOW THANKS TO SCIENCE!" He pulls out a strange radar looking machine. "This is my Bubble Detection Machine 9000!" He says proudly

Torracat, being a HUGE dork, is so excited. "Oh my god! So cool! So cool! So cool!"

"I got the idea after the first Bubbler incident when I had a feeling we'd face a situation EXACTLY like this one." He showed off his invention "It gives a location of any spot in the city where an abnormal amount of bubbles are being popped. Such as the Bubbler's Wand."

"That's genius!" Ledyba was impressed

"Science is so amazing!" Replied Torracat

"Let me turn it on, and..." he turned it on and it finds a location "There!" Ledyba jots down the location and suddenly the whole thing blows up, leaving dust all over their faces.

"Clemont! Knock your inventions off! Me and Dedenne are trying to sleep!" A little girl yelled from somewhere nearby.

"Sorry Bonnie!"

"Well, I got the address, let's go!" The two superheroes begin to exit.

"Wait. I'm coming too." They look to him oddly. "Trust me, I've taken on villain's PLENTY times before." He says, referring to both Team Flare and Team Rocket.


	11. Mr Pidgey

Torracat makes it to the top on an abandoned warehouse. Ledyba follows close behind, then Clemont who uses his Aipom arms to get him there.

Ledyba is impressed "So you do know what you're doing."

"I have to." He states "I'm the gym leader, you know?"

"So how are we going to get in?" Suddenly a trap door opens beneath them and they fall in.

* * *

Soon they find themselves in a cage inside, having crashed to the floor because of the fall. A menacing man is standing with a few grunts are behind him. "So, I hear you's been looken for me?" The man has a mask covering his face that resembles a Pidgey.

"Mr. Pidgey, I presume." Ledyba figures out.

"Congrats, you found me."

Clemont gets out one of his Pokeballs and tries to open it.

"No use." He said "Ya pokeballs ain't gonna work in this cage." He thought of almost everything. Ledyba and Torracat smirk, knowing they can get out.

"Not so fast, dude!" They hear someone else call. It's the Bubbler and Premarina.

"Bubbler!" Ledyba called "Get out of here, we can handle this."

"No way dudes, sorry. But now I got a score to settle with this guy. Messing with heroes like that. And the gym leader bro?."

Mr. Pidgy smirks and turns to his grunts. "Boys." He commands.

"Crobat!"

"Krookodile!"

They call out their Pokémon.

"Cataclysm!" Torracat breaks the cage open with his power. Clemont and Ledyba run out and grab out their Pokéballs.

"Luxray!"

"Feraligatr!"

"Using a Pokémon, M'lady." Torracat seemed intrigued.

"Last time I checked this guy has no superpowers." She refers to Mr. Pidgey.

"No, but I do have this." He grabs out his own Pokeball. "Pidgeot! Come wreck them!"

"Go recharge yourself." Ledyba calls to her partner. "We can handle this, three on three."

"Yes M'lady." He bows playfully and runs off.

"Crowbat use Air Slash!"

"Krookodile use Dark Pulse!"

Clemont calls out quickly. "Use discharge on Crobat." Discharge hits Crobat before it has a chance to attack, knocking it out.

"Feraligatr, use Superpower on Krookodile."

Feraligatr does so after getting hit with Dark Pulse. But Feraligatr's move is so power that it one-hit KOs the Krookodile.

Both grunts return their Pokémon and Mr. Pidgey is not having this. "Fine then. Pidgeot, time to show them' heroes what we's got. Mega Evolve!" He holds down a bracelet he has and suddenly the Pidgeot Mega Evolves.

"You ready, Clemont?"

"Yeah."

"Wait!" The Bubbler stops the two of them. "I can handle him."

"By yourself?" Ledyba seemed confused.

"Relax," he said "I have a trick or two up my sleeve." Clemont recalls Luxray followed by Ledyba who also recalls Feraligatr.

"Pidgeot, use Twister?" The attack hits Premarina without much damage at all.

"Premarina use Ice Beam!" Its Ice Beam deals allot of damage, but the Pokémon is powerful enough to keep attacking.

"Steel Wing!"

"Dodge!"

Premarina tries to dodge to no avail. The attack hits it dealing allot of damage.

Mr. Pidgey laughs. "Mega Pidgeot's ability makes sure that every attack lands. Use Steel Wing Again!"

The Pokémon is hit with yet another Steel Wing taking brutal damage. Both Ledyba and Clemont want to help but they hold themselves back.

Bubbler gets an idea. "That's it! Every attack lands huh?" He looks to Premarina. "Time to use that trick we used back in Alola."

Having been to Alola with her friends, and having faced a trial herself, Ledyba was pretty sure she knew where this was going.

"Z-move!" Bubbler shouted as he seemed to be dancing "Premarina! Use Oceanic Operetta!"

Suddenly Premarina summoned a bunch of water to where it was and a huge bubble full of water send send hurling to on top of Pidgeot, with it all coming crashing down on it. After it hits, Pidgeot seems to be on the ground in a puddle of water all wet, having taken a huge amount of damage.

"Use Ice Beam!" Bubbler said as his Pokémon used the attack to freeze the Pokémon to the puddle of water, now defeated.

"You did it!" Ledyba shouted

Bubbler wasted no time in using his wand to trap Mr. Pidgey into a bubble. He ran up to him. "What connections do you have to Team Flare? Who is Venomoth?" He asked very seriously

The man just laughed. "Ha! You think we'd know who this Venomoth person is? Yes, we have connections to Team Flare, but whoever this Venomoth guy is, I don't know him." He clearly didn't look like someone who'd just been defeated.

Torracat comes back at that moment. "Hey guys, I'm back."

They ignored him as Bubbler still stared at the man in the bubble. "It's a shame to think I lost this battle to a person who I didn't even wrong. But if you want revenge, it's not with me. However," Suddenly the Pidgeot breaks free from the ice and with amazing speed flies and pops the bubble. "My revenge will come pretty soon for this act against my men. Count on it." And with that, his Pidgeot grabs him and takes him off so fast they can't catch up to him.

"Darn it!" Bubbler was upset.

"Hey," Ledyba puts her hand on his shoulder "We'll catch him another day. You did good."

"I did?"

"Yeah, that battle was EPIC!"

"Thanks Ledyba." They turn around to see Torracat and Clemont who were tying up the grunts.

"We did catch SOME bad guys today!" Torracat smiles. Bubbler smiles back.

"You know," Ledyba suggests. "You need some work, but so do we." She looks to Torracat who nods his head in approval. "You wanna work with us?"

"Thanks guys. But I think me and Premarina work alone." He goes back to Pokémon to give it a potion. "But I think we'll gladly consider you guys friends."

"So will we to you." Replied Torracat.

The three give approving looks before Clemont interrupts. "You guys should probably so. I'll wait here for Officer Jenny."

"Thanks Clemont, you're the best." Replied Torracat

"No problem."

The three superheroes went their separate ways.


	12. Worst Skater Ever

**Last chapter I'm adding for this upload. I know I've done a good amount of villains from the show already. (The one in this chapter makes four.) And if ya'll have any funny ideas for wacky ways I can change the show's villains up to make them fit Pokemon, please let me know. However, not every villain is going to be from the show. I need some original character (or at least villains (; ) But I hope you enjoy the next couple of chapters of this arc.**

* * *

A nice break from craziness. Yes, he was doing work, but at least he got that. Could that possibly be enough?

It was a trip to Shalour City. Adrien liked the idea cause he actually liked the place. He was going there for a photo shoot, only for a weekend. But he was excited because he convinced his dad to let him invite his friends. Despite getting tired of modeling at times, Adrien was actually proud of his hard work and wanted his friends to see it.

He looked to his friends who were also enjoying the car ride as much as he was because Alya convinced Natalie (his father's assistant who was driving them) to let her play a playlist she had on her phone. Tikki was popping her head, while Plagg just laid in silence. Dedenne thought it would be a good idea to rest his head on Plagg, and Adrien was was glad he did. It was cute.

He and his Pokémon were going to be featured on the front page of a magazine soon. And him, having an Umbreon, a Torracat, and a Dedenne was a good enough reason to think they made an adorable team. Because they did. Plagg has stated that he didn't sign up to be his guide just so he could put the Umbreon in a modeling career. But it was actually the photographers idea. Adrien just agreed. However, he knew that Plagg was just to prideful to admit that he enjoyed the attention. He didn't even need to open his loud mouth.

"Yo guys!" Nino was just as excited as ever. "They have one of the world's best skating rinks here. We should visit it."

"Why do you think I brought my skates, Nino?" Alya commented "Right Marinette?"

"Well, that was a smart idea to be prepared, Alya." She was now happy that Alya coerced her to bring skates which she didn't use as much anymore. But she has to remember that there is a method behind her best friend's madness.

"I'm not sure guys." Adrien admitted "I've never really skated before. Honestly, I'd probably suck hard at it."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to remember to get it on video tape." Alya laughed

"Bad move, bro." Commented Nino

"You might want to go to that one when I'm at my photo shoot. We can find something else to do later on together, okay?"

"Aww. Seriously?" Nino complained

"Sorry." He felt bad, but he also didn't want them to be bored while he got to the boring parts of modeling. Only he needed to suffer through that.

"You all are going to have to walk then." Natalie stated "Our first stop is the photo shoot. And we're leaving all four of you there."

"We won't walk." Replied Alya "We'll skate there."

"Where's the photo shoot?" Adrien asked

"The Shalour City Gym." Natalie answered "You know, the one with a big skate rink."

The car suddenly parked as they got to the Shalour City gym.

"Do you expect me to have a gym battle?" Adrien laughed

"No, we want to get a pictures of you with the gym leader, Korrina. And we wanted to get some of you skating, since the gym is also the skate rink."

Adrien suddenly heard his friends bursting into laughter. "But..."

"No buts Adrien. Apparently Korrina and her skating is in right now and your image needs this." She was firm in her position "You're going to learn to skate today as if your career depends on it."

Adrien groans as his friends can't control their laughter.

* * *

"This isn't working!"

None of his friends even got onto the rink before Adrien slipped maybe about 100 times over. They all just sat and enjoyed watching the model fall on his pretty face.

Plagg and Dedenne were actually enjoying their time on the ice. His Torracat however, was also a bit skeptical about getting on the ice. They all assumed it was because he is a fire type, but they all quickly learned that he can't skate either.

Marinette was admiring the fact that BOTH Torracat's couldn't skate for the life of them. And she started to think about how Adrien actually had allot in common with his Torracat. Making her wonder how much she shared with her Ledian. She wanted to find out.

"Hey, Tikki." She asked her Slyveon, "Wanna try?" Tikki nods and she grabs out her Pokeball. "Come on out, Ledian!" She called out her Ledian and it flew to the floor. "Wanna try skating with us?" She would've asked Feraligatr and Dragalge, but Feraligatr tended to be very lopsided and actually rather clumsy, while she was pretty sure Dragalge probably couldn't wear skates.

"Vulpix, Braixin." Alya shouted. She had a similar problem with Rotom. She called out her Pokémon too.

"Grotle, Noibat, Rowlett, Premarina!"

They all got their Pokémon set up to go when suddenly a blonde skater came up to them. She had a Lucario by her side.

"You know, we have a place you can keep Pokémon who can't skate. We understand the problem."

"Thanks." Marinette smiled at her

"You must be Korrina!" Adrien greeted her

"And you must be Adrien Agreste's it's nice to be working with you. It's good to be getting some public recognition thanks to your father's business. But I should warn you I've never taken that must interest in fashion."

"Me either." Adrien joked

"So when do you plan on doing this?"

"That's up to my dad's assistant. She's around somewhere but she gave me some time so my friends could teach me to skate."

"He keeps falling on his pretty face." Alya recaps "Sooner or later it'll be too bruised to make your place look any better."

"Hey, as long as you're having fun." Korrina smiles.

"Thanks allot." Adrien replied, "I just need to work on getting my bearings."

"Well, here's a tip from a pro..." she began before they were interrupted.

From the roof of the building, a portal showed up. And it seemed as though a flash of light came through it. This flash of lights makes several trips around the track in seconds. It finally stops where the teens are and it stares them them down. It's some type of supervillain in a racer costume.

"Who are you?" Korrina asked, irritated

"They call me Timebreaker." She began "And I'm here to kill Adrien Agreste"

Adrien froze, shocked.

* * *

 **Yep, cliffhanger! What? You're surprised that Timebreaker has a different story this time? You should be? Nothing is exactly the same with these characters. You'll just have to wait to see what else has changed.**


	13. Timebreaker's Revenge

**Heyya all,**

 **Thank you all for the likes and follows. I really appreciate it. I got about four chapters to post today. So I hope you all enjoy them.**

* * *

"Like hell if I'm going to let that happen!" Korrina shouted

"Oh you will." Timebreaker smirked. She suddenly ran off, and suddenly every other person skating except for Korrina, Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Nino, and their Pokémon where all frozen solid.

"What did you do to them?" Marinette shouted this time

She reappeared behind them. "Let me explain how my powers work. When I catch up to someone and touch them, I drain them of their life force, draining them from existence. And I get more powerful." She smirked viciously "So I will be killing my target today. The question is, how hard are you going to make this for me, Adrien?"

"What do you want? Why do you want me dead?" Adrien asked.

"First off, I want you to have to suffer. That's why I haven't drained your friends from existence yet." She explained "And as for why, well, let's just say you deserve it for what you've done to me."

"Like hell you will!" Korrina shouts again, then she looks to her Lucario "We've never really done this against a person before. But it looks like we don't have a choice. Ready Lucario!?" Lucario nods in approval. "Okay then. Lucario! Mega Evolve." Her Lucario Mega Evolves in front of their eyes.

Timebreaker laughs. "You think your Lucario can stop me?"

"Lucario! Bone rush!" Lucario attacks but Timebreaker easily dodges and attacks the Pokémon herself. However, her attack doesn't do too much damage, it only pushes the Pokémon to the side.

"Stay out of this, miss gym leader." She turns to Korrina with a serious face "Trust me, you'll thank me for it."

Suddenly Natalie arrives back, suddenly standing shocked at the scene. "What's going on here?"

"Natalie! Watch out!" Adrien yells in concern. But it's too late. Timebreaker touched her and she's frozen.

"That's one person you care about, Adrien." She wagers "How many will have to suffer the same fate." She suddenly runs off.

Nino seems concerned. "Dude, what did you do to make her so upset?"

"I don't know."

Korrina helps Lucario up as his Mega Evolution wears off. "Well, I need to find her before she harms anyone else."

Marinette responds "Maybe you should call Ledyba and Torracat"

"No." Korrina responds "This is my city to protect. You guys should take your Pokémon and find somewhere safe to hide."

"Can do." Replied Nino as they all start recalling their Pokémon.

Korrina looks to Adrien "Look, I'll do what I can to make sure she can't hurt anyone. Including you."

Adrien nods "I believe you. Thanks."

The four of them walk out of the building and begin to walk to their hotel. They don't realize that they are being watched by Timebreaker.

* * *

"We're totally helping her out, aren't we?" Asked Adrien

"Yep. Totally" replied Marinette.

Marinette and Adrien found a place to talk with their guides alone. Both concerned for many reasons.

"Do you think we'll be able to save Natalie and the people at the skate rink. They're all being faded from existence." Adrien was more stressed than anyone at this point

Tikki was quick to respond. "Yes. Ledyba's Miraculous Cure works for more than damage done by akuma's. But you do have a time restraint."

"Too bad the person who can basically control time is not on your side." Plagg commented

"How are we going to handle this? She obviously doesn't want help from Ledyba and Torracat." Adrien asked

"Well, we need Ledyba here in order to fix everything." Replied Marinette "So she's getting her whether she likes it or not."

They suddenly see on the news that there is an attack going on nearby. Several blocks by, Timebreaker is apparently freezing everyone she comes across.

"Let's go! Tikki Spots on!"

"Plagg! Claws out!"

* * *

They arrive to a section of the city where everyone nearby is completely frozen. "This is bad." Torracat comments worriedly. They look and see the looks of the people. As they enter the area they notice the frozen statues of people seem normal an nonchalant, but as they go on, the people look more scared. Some were running away, others cowering. It was all so frightful.

They suddenly see Korrina and Lucario there, searching for clues. As they notice them, they seemed shocked to see them. "Ledyba? Torracat? How'd you get here so fast?"

"It's a long story." Ledyba was quick to say.

"Well," she admits "As long as you're here, I could use some help."

"We're aware of the situation." Torracat confirms, "We need to find timebreaker and defeat her."

"Any clue on where to find her?"

"Nope."

Suddenly, as if on cue, Timebreaker appears in front of them. "I'm right here."

"Timebreaker!"

"So... Ledyba and Torracat." She laughs "I knew you'd be here soon."

"What problems do you have with Adrien Agreste!?" Torracat demanded to know. "Tell us!"

"And while you're at it, reverse what you did to the people of this city!" Korrina shouted

Timebreaker laughed "Sure. I'll bring them back. However, first, you're going to have to bring Adrien Agreste to me. I'll meet you at the tower of mastery. All will be explained there."

"Like hell are we bringing him to you." Shouted Korrina once again

"Oh, you see, you're not involved in this decision at all, gym leader." She quickly runs and grabs Korrina and Lucario by their arms "Because you two are part of the bait." Suddenly she runs off, leaving Ledyba and Torracat behind.


	14. Outcomes

Adrien sat in the first place he could find. He put his face down into his hands and he groans.

Marinette sat beside him. If there was someone who could cheer him up at a time like this, it was his Lady. She put her hand on his back, leaving her shoulder open to cry on if he needed it.

"Am I like Chloe?" He thought out loud. A bunch of thoughts going through his blonde head. He needed to know.

"Not at all!" She seemed almost offended by the question

"You sure, because I didn't even know Chloe could be so rude and cruel until the other day." Marinette smiled for a second, remembering the shocked look on her face at her crushing defeat, but then turned back to her friend "I mean," he continued "What if I am that awful of a person and I just don't realize. I've been so oblivious to Chloe for so long."

(Oblivious is a understatement, am I right?)

Marinette hugged him "You're not. You view everyone as equals. Chloe believes she's better than everyone else. You're most definitely a better person." She found herself rambling "Plus, you're kind, smart, funny, you always think of others before yourself. I mean, honestly, you're one of the most generous people I've ever met. Plus, you're a hero." She turned and saw that he had a look of pure amazement and wonder.

"You really think that?"

"Of course I do." Marinette patted his back "And if Timebreaker thinks otherwise than there's something seriously wrong with her."

"You're right." He had to come to grips with something he had to do. "I'm going to give myself into her."

"You can't." She states defiantly "She could kill you on spot. You need to go as Torracat."

"I'll have you and Plagg with me." He smiles "Plus, this is a problem that Torracat can't solve. Only Adrien Agreste can." Marinette nods her head as Adrien puts on a grin. "This is PURRsonal."

She lets go of her hug.

* * *

Ledyba takes Adrien and Plagg to the power of Mastery. It would've been harder to get there had it not been for her Yoyo. She carries them there, both of them worried. Only Ledyba really hides it. Adrien Agreste has allot more reason to be worried than Torracat.

Marinette was at least grateful she could avoid Cat puns for this fight. Hopefully. And she was also rather impressed with herself that she carried both him and Plagg in her arms.

As soon as they make it inside they are confronted with Timebreaker. "I see you made it."

"She did as you said." Adrien says "You need to let everyone go."

"It is done." She states "Everyone in the city is back to normal. For now."

"For now?" Ledyba asks

"I have control over if they fade anymore or not." She smirks "I can also make it faster. So if you don't listen to me, I can do that."

"Why do you hate me?" Adrien asked

Timebreaker laughed. She simply reacted by taking off her helmet and glasses. They were shocked at what they saw. Korrina was standing before them. But she looked different than before. She had what seemed like a scar on her face. As if it were some type of... claw mark. And all around the scratches, the skin looked crusty and burned.

"You remember a move called Fire Claw?"

"So you know?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Yeah. I knew the whole time. I just wanted to see the look on your real face when I showed you what you'll end up doing to me."

"I'll end up?"

"Don't you realize? I'm from the future." She points to the scar "This is a result of what you'll become. Or rather, the cause of what you become. And I came back to here because it all happens today."

"Today!?" Adrien screamed, suddenly shocked "No! I would never do that! Never on purpose!"

"Oh but you do." She tried to give a confident evil smile, but her rage was obvious. "You ruin my face, my gym, my skate rink. All on this day!"

"I won't. I'm not that person." He was angry too, but more near tears. "What would drive me to do something like that?"

"For years I've wondered that. Was it ego, pride? But it doesn't matter because you do it." She backs up towards the spiral staircase. "Just watch!" She runs up the stairs at super speed.

Adrien didn't even think about the results, he just ran up the stairs after her. As fast as he could go.

Ledyba was just standing there in confusion. This didn't seem right. None of this seemed right. And in a way, it wasn't.

* * *

"You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain."

This wasn't a phrase either teen believed. But it was becoming much harder for them to deny that maybe there was some truth in it. After everything they've seen having seemed to disprove it.

This was the main thought in her head as Ledyba used her Yoyo to be the first of the heroes to the final door of the tower. The roof.

He almost ran into her but she was ready for it. And he suddenly stopped himself mere inches from her, he seem to be shocked at her stern look.

"Calm yourself." She wanted to call him a hot-head. But there was no time for that. "You're playing into what she wants. If we're ever going to save you from this fate than..."

"I DON'T WANT TO SAVE MYSELF!" He snapped, then shut his mouth instantly after seeing her shocked face. The guilt in his eyes only confused her more, but he felt as though it was important. "I want to save Korrina. If this is my fault then I owe it to her."

"Okay." She placed her arm on his shoulder comfortingly. "Just do it as Torracat, okay."

He looks to Plagg who just finished climbing all the stairs. He looked exhausted. "Need... camembert."

"After this, okay? Promise!" He replied "But for right now, Claws Out!"


	15. Nine Lives

**Warning: This chapter is a bit more intense than past chapters. There's talk of death. So be warned.**

* * *

It barely took a minute for the heroes to catch their breath. But they needed it. They needed to be focused.

They opened the door to find both Korrina's, one tied up by the other, and also her Lucario was tied up. "I am SO CONFUSED!" Replied the tied up one to the heroes.

"So you finally show up, Adrien, Marinette." She wastes no time revealing their situation to the present version of herself

"Wait, what!?"

Both heroes face palm. "You HAD to let the cat out of the bag, didn't you?" Torracat replied, feeling a bit more like himself now. Back to making puns.

"Eh, she was going to learn eventually. I knew not long after this."

"Yeah! But that's kind of a SECRETE!" Ledyba replied, just as annoyed

"Well, I guess you two should've been nicer to me." She realizes the error in the statement quickly "Or at least, should be."

Adrien realized something at that moment. The thing that was going to solve this wasn't them fighting her. This time he had to really be a hero. He needed to be sincere.

He took a step toward her calmly. Ledyba noticed this as she grabbed his wrist, advising against it. He looked to her, and it was like they had a mind conversation. And she wasn't sure if it was Tikki or not, but something told her to let him do it. And she listened.

"Look, I don't know what I supposedly did to you, but whatever it is, I'm truly sorry. Help me, we can change our futures and together we can make sure this doesn't happen this time around."

She was actually listening. He could tell somewhere there was a part of her that believed him. He tried so hard to break through to that part.

"It won't. Because as I said you're going to..." at that moment he ran up to her and gave her a hug,

Ledyba saw the look on her face as he hugged the time-traveler. Almost as if everything she'd known was a lie. "Adrien. You... you..." Adrien focused everything he had into emotions. He cared about making this right no matter what the cause. And it seemed like it was working. He noticed her start shaking. It was not a reaction he was expecting. But he payed little attention to it until it became so fast that it became worrisome. Especially after her confused look turned into a grin "You're such a fool."

A strike in the gut is what he felt. He heard Marinette call "Adrien!". The trouble breathing was tough, but it wasn't as bad as the weird feeling of an arm going so fast that it can literally pierce your body like a sword. That was the effect it had as his eyes closed.

He fell to the ground hard. Marinette would swear that she's never cried so much. "NO!"

Timebreaker just stood over his body. She was still rather shocked at what she just done, but it was broken by a quiet laugh. One that proved that all sanity was lost.

The Korrina on the chair was even more shocked. She had just watched herself kill someone, and she could do nothing to stop herself. Her Lucario looked at her with worry. After everything she's done for him, the strong bond they had, he could practically feel every emotion going through her.

Adrien wasn't dead. Marinette didn't think so, at least. It may have seemed that way. But her partner had a sort of aura to him. Something she sensed was still there. She looked to Lucario and Korrina, who instantly knew what she was thinking. And plus, he was still in his costume. Tikki had once told her that if they die while in the costumes, the costume would suddenly disappear. But there was still a huge problem at hand, the fact that he was alive could easily change.

"You know." Timebreaker stopped her laughing to remark "I was going to kill him later so I could make him suffer more. But now I think this is more fitting."

"NO!" Korrina suddenly spoke up

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not becoming you. Adrien was right, we can change our futures. And I choose to NOT BECOME YOU!"

Timebreaker smirked. "HA! I know you still do. There's no reason to even say that." But suddenly she feels funny. And she sees herself glowing. "What!? What's happening to me?"

"You did it, Korrina!" Marinette shouts "You must actually change the future."

"No! This can't be happening!" She yells as she slowly fades away.

Marinette immediately runs to Adrien's' side. "What am I supposed to do?" She knew she could save him. It was an instinct, as if it was as common as using her powers has become. But she didn't know how. "The Yoyo." A voice said from inside her. Tikki!

She she quickly puts her Yoyo over his chest and a light starts to glow from it. "Miraculous Cure!" She yelled as the glow surrounded his chest, healing the wound. It only took a minute at most for everything to look back to normal.

"Wow. You really are the Miraculous Ledyba." Korrina commented. Marinette blushed.

Adrien suddenly wakes up and realizes that Timebreakers gone. "What happened?"

"You and Korrina did it." Marinette smiled sweetly "You changed the future."

"Thank you Korrina." The superhero got up and went to hug her, then realized that the girl was still tied up. "Oh, I should get you out of that first." He goes behind the gym leader and her partner and used his claws to cut the ropes. "I gotta say, being a Torracat is Clawsome!" He smiles cheekily.

Ledyba laughs, if only for the reason that he's being himself. But the boy was just now focusing on how he actually made his lady laugh with a Cat Pun. The day really HAD been a victory


	16. Adrien Battles

**Admittedly, this chapter is more of a filler/ wrapping up chapter. But to be honest, I think the next couple of chapters will be. We need some lighthearted fun chapter after that last one. I have some interesting ideas that aren't as dramatic or action-y. And could be great for character development. And alos, I've shown that some chapters will be set aside to just have a friendly Pokemon battle. (I mean, this IS Pokemon after all.)**

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Marinette asked him

"Well, my back hurts like hell and I think I've lost one of my nine lives. But I still got eight left." He smiled his usual smile "But I think I'll be fine though."

"Good." Marinette and Adrien detransformed before they left. As they walked down to the bottom of the tower, Korrina had some things to say.

"You know I'm not going to tell anyone, right?"

"Yeah." Marinette answered "We believe you."

"Yo, we just changed time. And I'm not so sure about you, but I think that's really awesome!"

"Yeah it is."

Tikki and Plagg stayed silent on the trip. They didn't want Korrina knowing too much about how their powers worked. Marinette and Adrien seemed to understand that and didn't bother to talk to them too much.

"You know, I think this was a MEOWvelous adventure. Especially since I got to be held by M'Lady."

"Adrien," Marinette responded calmly "You're Torracat is showing."

"I know." He smirked "But I'm sure the PURRincess loves it."

Marinette laughed a bit. "Don't push your luck. You died earlier."

"Point taken."

As they finally made it to the bottom, Korrina stopped and smirked. "Hey Adrien." He turned toward her. "How about we have a battle."

"Me?" Adrien laughed "I may be a superhero, but as a trainer, I'm not exactly what you'd call a champion."

"Yeah, but I saw the way that you and your Pokémon interacted at my skate rink. You have potential." Adrien seemed to consider this "Plus, don't you think knowing more battle techniques would suit you well in the field."

He thought about that. He had a Torracat, and his name is Torracat. Maybe he could actually use Torracat in the field. Not like using Pokémon assistants was against any rules of being a superhero. Plus, Bubbler used his Premarina.

Then he thought of Marinette. She was amazing in her fight against Chloe. Such confidence and skill. She was truly amazing. And now more than ever, he was more interested in keeping up with her. He's content with being second best, and he'll fully admit that if there was a leader of two, it'd be her. But he also didn't want to seem like a sidekick. He was her equal, and he wanted to show her how much he'd do for her. He also kind of owed it to her after the risk he just took.

"I'm in." He said confidently

* * *

Nino and Alya laughed as they got back and told them what Adrien was planning on doing. "Pretty boy, facing off against Korrina. It's not going to happen."

"Nope, he's doing it." Marinette confirmed

Adrien had explained most of the story to them. He left out a few details (like the fact they THEY are Ledyba and Torracat). But essentially he said that he was brought there by both Ledyba and Torracat. Therefore they thought that Torracat and Adrien were in the same place at the same time. But any questions they could've had were shot down by the sheer hilarity of Adrien actually having a battle. He just wasn't that type.

* * *

Marinette decided she'd ref. It was only fair cause he did last time. The two got prepared for battle.

"You know, this isn't going to technically be a gym battle."

"I know." Adrien stated "I'd prefer it that way."

"One on one?" Marinette called out. Both sides agreed. "Then battle begin!"

"Lucario! Let's go?" She suddenly sent Lucario out on the field. This automatically caused Adrien's eyes to open wide. His original strategy was to use Dedenne who could attack with a Fairy Type move. But now he has to worry about Lucario's Steel type and Bone Rush. Korrina's Lucario was famous for not only its moveset, but the fact it can Mega Evolve. Which seemed to also prove to be a problem. How was he supposed to overcome that? Then he thought of someone who at least stood a chance.

"Torracat, come on out!" He calls out Torracat, who is surprisingly ready to go. But the Pokémon is still taken back a bit against its opponent.

"Surprised I choose Lucario, huh?" She smirked "Did you think I was going to go easy on you? If you really wanna get stronger than you need to be challenged. But I think you already know that."

Adrien realized that she was right. He looked to her a smiled. "Then let's do this!"

Both Alya and Nino, who were watching from the sidelines, were surprised at Adrien's sudden confidence. They were used to him being rather quiet, but he looked intense, and ready to go. A side they haven't seen from him.

"Lucario, Use Aura Sphere!" Korrina shouted and it was quick to pull off its first attack.

"Dodge!" Torracat actually dodges pretty easily. This surprised put a huge smile on his face. "Use Fire Fang!" He shouts and Torracat charges at Lucario, actually pulling off some damage on it. This gives Adrien a quick boost of confidence.

"Strike back with Power-Up Punch!" The attack hits hard, sending Torracat back. And, being a Pokémon not so used to pain, Torracat took allot of damage. Korrina called another attack "Aura Sphere!" Lucario shoots another Aura Sphere at it.

"Shadow Claw!" Torracat breaks the Sphere with Shadow Claw.

"Smart play!" Commented Alya excitedly from the sidelines.

Adrien suddenly realized why that made sense. Shadow Claw is a Ghost Type move, therefore it can used as defense against Aura Sphere. Adrien smiled as he realized he was getting the hang of this.

"Bone Rush!" The attack hits Torracat and it hits super effectively.

Adrien's mind rushes through thoughts and ideas. Is there any move he can use that Lucario is weak against? He then remembered that Lucario is a Steel Type which is weak to Fire. "Flamethrower!" The attack hits and actually deals allot of damage to Lucario. "That's it! We're getting the hang of this!"

"Aura Sphere!"

"Shadow Claw!" Once again the attack is blocked.

Korrina smiles at how he's getting the hang of it. But she still has no plans to give him the win. "Power up punch!"

"Shadow Claw!"

Both attacks hit the opponent. But Torracat takes more damage. Adrien suddenly realizes that the same defense strategy isn't going to work against Power-up punch because Lucario can just punch somewhere that isn't the claws.

"Flamethrower!" Adrien calls out

"Bone Rush!"

Adrien is surprised that that is even possible to dodge that attack with a bone rush, but yet it is. Lucario takes its bone and puts it in front on it, and the flame literally split, completely missing Lucario. And as soon as the flames subside, Lucario hits Torracat with Bone Rush, giving it a hard enough hit to defeat it.

"Torracat is unable to battle. Which means Lucario is the winner. The match goes to Korrina." The ref called it.

Adrien runs up and kneels besides Torracat. "You okay?" It looks up at him and smiles "I'm sorry. I guess I'm not so good at this."

"Actually." Korrina chimes in "You said you don't battle much, right?"

"I never really had the time to go on a journey. I had modeling and other stuff to do."

"Taking that into consideration, you actually did REALLY good." She smiled sweetly

"I did?"

"Yeah, it's just that me and Lucario are a HARD match to win." She pridefully puts her arm on Lucario's shoulder.

"I'll do it one day." Adrien says, holding Torracat

"You will, eh?" Korrina questioned

"Yeah. Me and Torracat will get much better." Adrien was hopeful

"I'm sure you will." She stated "I can tell you and your Pokémon have a special bond."

"Well, I've had Dedenne since I was a little kid. Torracat and I have been through allot too. And Plagg." He turns to the Umbreon eating cheese on the bench "Well, you can say there's allot I can't do without him."

"I can tell it's a strong bond." She bends down and pets Torracat's head.

Marinette comes up and shakes his hair around. "You did great!"

Alya and Nino followed suit. "I didn't even know you had it in you, Dude!"

"That was great, blond-y." Alya smirked

The encouraging from the everyone meant allot. Adrien then turned his head to Korrina and smirked once more. "Now that you taught me how to battle, you ready to learn how to model?"

Korrina scratches the back of her head, almost blushing "We still doing that?"

"According to Natalie, I'm not leaving until I do."

"Sounds fair."

* * *

The magazine cover that issue had a sweet picture of two of them with their Pokémon. Korrina didn't look to prepared, but it didn't come out too bad. But Adrien hung it up on his wall. He almost never did that with any magazine. But he was proud of this one, and he wanted to remember it.


End file.
